phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ferb TV
Real or not Ok, I've just watch this episode along with "What A Croc!". i saw the official title of the episode, it's Ferb TV. believe me, I'm from Malaysia so my access is Disney channel Asia. if there's anyone here from Malaysia who watched the episode, you know what to do. User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 11:33, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm from south east asia too, but my tv cabel has broken So, I can't watched it no offense but i watched it in englishUser:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 18:28, February 10, 2012 (UTC) if u watched in in english can u upload it on youtube plz Hey where did you see the episode? I live in England by the way. Jackishere 18:58, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Ummmm... wow, seriously? Can anybody really confirm if this is actually a real ep, and if so, is it gonna air on april first!? Because it better! This is not the PnF that changed my life. Coming off the wakes of Gi-Ant as 'Id, I'm just not sure how I feel about the current direction of the show. Over half of the episodes since ATSD have seemed forgettable to me. When I saw this page, I had to check twice to make sure I wasn't at the Fanon-wiki. I hold this show to a much higher quality than this. Anybody wanna discuss? If here isn't appropriate, should I make a blog or forum post? Thanks 04:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC)fwd0120 Yes, this is a real episode, but we have to wait for it to air on English. Miguel120 17:59, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm starting to think this is fake. there doesn't seem to be a real plot here outside of random Tv show spoofs. paf makes way more sense than that. (Stacyfan) :Hold on a minute. Patrickau26 made this article. Yes one of the admins on the wiki. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 20:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::The episode is real okay, I added the summary because I recorded it and only got 2/3 of it since my cellphone reach it limit. The beginning of the episode that Phineas and Ferb stated to the audience that it's a little weird and yeah it's random TV spoof epsiode. Patrickau 26 01:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Hmmm... Well, I guess it's alright if they actually acknowledge that it's weird and intended to be out of the context of the canon :) Sorry to have over-reacted, I was a little let down by some recent eps. P+F is still may favorite show, and made a big impact on my life-outlook. 01:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC)fwd0120 It's it real? I had watched a few parts of the episode (I'm from Philippines), Can someone tell me a link to watch the full episode (ex. YouTube Video)? --ExplodingSoda 10:57, February 14, 2012 (UTC) : There is nothing on youtube, but I record it only in 2/3 of it. Patrickau 26 14:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) : Thank goodness someone else did this, it's in English but has Malaysian subtitles: link Patrickau 26 16:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) : It's Vietnamese not Malaysian. Defrom 12:43, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I found the episode in english: Here it is: www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ifvw1ffbSyE&feature=related Chrissytutu 20:44, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes. I saw it the other day on youtube, but when is it going to officially air? September 7, 2012. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 17:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Dr. McNinja ---''-''Umm, I'm not a member, but''' I think Dr. Ninja Baljeet may have basis in The Adventures of Dr. McNinja, a famous webcomic that once crossed-over with Axe Cop, stars a ninja that just happens to be a medical doctor, and is mainly about Dr. McNinja fighting things in the same vein as the "alien zombies" featured in Dr. Ninja Baljeet. :Please sign with 4 tildes (~~~~). Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 23:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :----And don't forget the stuff blowing up! A trademark for anything featuring Axe Cop or Dr. McNinja. Grrr... Don't tell me they changed the air date again! I was so ready to see it in three days! -- Spectreofflame 01:37, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't know what we're doing. Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|Where do I begin?]] 11:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :September 7, 2012 is when it will air. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 17:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) It's Real I watched this a few weeks ago, and what surprises me that it has aired in New Zealand before the U.S, we don't get many new episodes here, but this is an awesome episode, it's switches out between many shows, to be honest, I liked the one with Norm and Susie, it's funny because they haven't reacted at all in the series. In the episode they don't show them 'making' Ferb TV, they just the programs/show that air on it. Perapin 06:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Air date Okay, I don't know what we're doing. We're putting Ferb TV and its songs instead of anything that says TBA. We need to know what the US aird ate is before we add all this. If anyone knows what this air date is, please speak up and add it onto the infobox on this page to clear up all this confusion. ''Please.'' Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|Where do I begin?''']] 11:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) September 7, 2012 will be the airdate. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 17:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Season 4? Anyone think this might be a season 4 episode? It seems like they have the rest of season 3 planed out... Chrissytutu 15:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes. : Why don't we ask swampy or Dan Povenmire?User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 03:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) : There are still 7 more episodes to air that aren't on the wiki yet. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 03:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) : OK. Where's Perry? (Part Two) is the first episode of Season 4, and I don't think they are going to air a episode betwen Part's 1 and 2, so I think this is a Season four episode. Chrissytutu is not responsible for her spelling mistakes (talk) 20:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Incorrect. There are still 3 episodes after Ferb TV that haven't been announced, plus Part 2 is now a season 3 episode (code 333). Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 21:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) : Coming out or not? Is this episode coming out in the US or not? I don't see any room in our current airing dates. -- 05:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :The August schedule hasn't come out yet. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 05:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Since Where's Perry? Part 1 comes out July 26th and Part 2 comes out August 24th, you're saying it will come out in between the two episodes? In that case the only Fridays available are August 3rd, 10th, and 17th unless it doesn't come out on a Friday. -- 05:49, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I say it would air after where's perry part 2User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 07:28, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::September 7, 2012 is when it will air. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 17:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Commercial Saw the first commercial! Someone need to get screenshots.Chanman876 (talk) 22:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ferb TV 33 more minutes! :D OMG! Only 33 more minutes until the premiere of Ferb TV on Disney Channel USA starts! Can't wait! :D PiaNO! (talk) 20:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC-05:00)